Rick Hawkins
Richard ‘Rick’ Dale Hawkins is a Navy SEAL and a member of the San Francisco Resistance movement. Early History As the only child of a single mom, born after the first invasion, life wasn’t all that easy for Rick. For Christine Hawkins, life in a military town was guy after guy, plugging away as manager in a grocery store. She struggled to make ends meet, to make a life for her son and mostly succeeded. Rick turned out okay, aside from the trouble he got into for a few years in his early teens. ((Editor’s note: I did not start that one fight)) ((Uncle’s Note: What about the other twenty?)) He wasn’t a bad kid… just bored. Desperate, Christine turned to her brother, a Navy SEAL, in hopes that he might have some way to channel all of Rick’s energy and brains. While others might claim Dale Hawkins a dubious role model for the young teenager, the man did what many others hadn’t been able to do. He showed Rick how to have a future, how to be someone and make a difference in the world. When Rick was 16, Dale got permission from his CO to bring the kid onto base for participation in some honest to god SEAL training and not just paintball or target practice with the team. Navy SEALS From the first moment his world lit up in ammunition fire in the CQB simulation exercise, Rick Hawkins knew, without a doubt, this is what he wanted to do. Protect the country and the downtrodden, the sick and the poor from the regimes of power hungry bastards in every corner of the planet. Plus…being a SEAL meant one other very important thing to the young man. The chicks went apeshit over SEALs. CHICKS. ((Uncle’s note: Hot chicks that aren’t the admiral’s daughter.)) Especially the older chicks his uncle knew. ((Uncle’s note: Again, NOT the admiral’s daughter.)) ((For the last time, I didn’t know she was the…)) ((Shut up and finish this thing.)) Smart enough to graduate at age 17, Rick was given permission to join the Navy a year early and was accepted into the Naval Academy in Annapolis, MD. From there, it was BUDS, SEAL training, job training and then onto the fleet. ((Editor’s note: Could have graduated earlier but….)) ((But nothing, you needed that diploma)) First assigned to a SEAL Team out of Virginia, he was soon assigned to the team that one Murphy Michaels commanded. Like his uncle, Murphy was one of the ‘honored’ few that Rick actually felt like listening too and not just out of duty or rank. Murphy knew his shit, an accolade Rick gave few people. More importantly, Murphy saw right through Rick’s crap ((because he can kick your ass and you know it)) ((Shut up and get out of my bio.)) and knew when to put him in his place...and when to let him loose. Personality Pain…in…the…Ass. What you didn’t get that from above?? Vital Statistics Age: 27 Height: 6’ 2” Hair: Dirty Blond Eyes: Blue Family: *Mother – Christine Hawkins, lives in Coronado, CA *Father – James Schaffer, deceased *Uncle – Dale Hawkins, location unknown Distinguishing Marks? A thick line of scar, about three inches, alongside one calf; another short scar at the lower right of his abdomen and tiny ones across the back of his right hand. Place of Birth: Coronado, CA Professional Occupation: United States Navy SEAL, Rank: Lieutenant Training/Education USNA, Annapolis, MD Played by Jenn